Lost on the top of the world
by lily4
Summary: A new adventure but something you're not used to see! Read, it's different than all the others you've read before, this, I can tell you but nothing else! Now with two new chapters: The LAST two.
1. What is this ?

Hey!  
  
How is everybody doing? I just hope that you don't want to break your computer  
as badly as I because your computer would be in having a very bad time...  
  
No, seriously, my computer is driving me crazy! I'd better start this fanfic  
because if I don't, the computer's gonna take serious damage...  
  
I know that you don't want to know so I'll stop explaining the reason why I  
didn't write since 2 days... ;) Yes, If you don't know, I wrote the next chapter  
of 'Stuck in a maze' 2 days ago so after you'll read this, go and read it!  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed, and sorry if this time I don't write your   
names but I'm writing on the computer in my room and your names are on the computer  
in my basement and I'm soooooo tired!  
  
On with the fic, they're 15 in it...and people who read 'A long long school  
year' will recognize certain things in the story....  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
It was a sunny winter afternoon at Tomoeda high school. Due to something very imporatant,  
the 2 schools in Tomoeda's district had formed a bigger school to accomodate both  
girls and boys. (A.N. If you didn't read 'A long long school year' here's the  
thing I talk about: There was a school for the girls only, and one for the boys  
only.)  
  
There was a special class in this school for people who learned faster than the  
others and here are the people who were in it: Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, Chiharu,  
Rita, Naoko, Stacey, Shayne, Kate, Katty, Gabe and Andy (Shayne's best friend).  
(A.N. Ok, some of you are lost. I'll explain. This story is NOT a sequel to  
'A long long school year'. Neither to 'A different life'. I just took the caracters  
in it to make things easier for you, the readers, to understand.)  
  
It was Mrs. Hainicha was still teaching them Japanese this year and Miss Henry was still  
their English teacher... They had also kept their Technology teacher and, to be right,  
they had kept every teacher they had.  
  
It was Friday afternoon but this Friday, they had Japanese and Maths classes.  
  
"How boring, Japanese and Math classes in the same afternoon..." Sakura said  
  
"Yeah, but at least Mrs Hainicha-do-what-I-want has a surprise for us..." Tomoyo  
replied, using her favourite Japanese teacher's nickname.  
  
"Yeah, right... remember last year surprise? I wonder what it is today..." Sakura  
said  
  
"We'll see right now!" Tomoyo said as they reached their class.  
  
"Want me to come to your seat before the class start?" Sakura asked  
  
"Ok, come... Even if I know you don't come for me..." Tomoyo replied with an  
big grin on her face.  
  
Tomoyo was sitting in the back of the class, on the right side, the last desk.  
Sakura was sitting in the front of the class, at the left. It was Mrs. Hainicha who  
choose that. But the real reason why Sakura wanted to come to Tomoyo's seat so  
badly before the class was because Syaoran was sitting next to her best friend.  
She loved him but she didn't told him, never, not even in their cardcapting days,  
not even after that, never.  
  
He was always in the last people to come in the class but Sakura loved  
to talk with him so she was always at Tomoyo's seat from the first minute the  
teacher opened the door to the last before the bell rang.   
  
The 2 girls discussed about boys and school and the surprise and Syaoran joined  
them. The bell rang and everybody in this 12-people class hurried to their seats.  
  
"You're suppose to be prepared to my class when the bell ring. I'm suppose to  
start teaching you at the second the bell finished to ring... But you're not  
even at your seats!" The teacher said.  
  
"Yeah, if she thinks we'll do what she wants..." Tomoyo whispered to Syaoran.  
  
"I have a surprise for all of you! For a class project, we'll have to go to  
Brasilia. We'll take a plane next month, on Monday, March 5th. You'd better  
write that down or you'll forget it! Don't worry, the school pays for the  
plane, for the hotel rooms and for the food." Mrs. Hainicha said  
  
The class was very happy, and they started to chear this, but Mrs. Hainicha  
wanted to start her class so everybody calm down.  
  
After the Japanese class, they all headed towards Math class.   
  
Mrs. Kojiki was going with them on this field trip. They talked about it,  
the whole class together, for an hour or so. Mrs. Hainicha was going with them  
too, as for their Geography teacher and their Biology teacher. Maybe their  
Computer Science teacher too but it wasn't sure. It was a field trip about  
cultural things, what other people eats, wear, do, ... After the week they'd  
passed in Brasil, they'd come back in Japan and they'd have to do a writing  
production on it for the japanese class, a scientific report onf the food there   
for Biology class, a report on the whole country for Geography class and something  
on the computer, they didn't know what, for Computer Science class. And  
Mrs. Kojiki was with them just to have fun!  
  
After that, the whole month went by quicly as the students bought things for the  
trip as for the techers, and they all went to school everyday with joy.  
  
(Monday, March 5th)  
  
After explaining all the things she had to, Mrs. Hainicha checked the name of all the students  
who were there and they finally got into the plane. Again, it was Mrs. Hainicha who chose  
who sits where. Here's everybody's seat:  
  
~*~*~*~*~Front of the plane~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chiharu - KattyMrs. Hainicha  
  
Stacey - Tomoyo-nobody-  
  
Rita- GabeGeography teacher  
  
Syaoran - AndyBiology teacher  
  
Naoko - ShayneComputer Science teacher  
  
Kate - SakuraMrs. Kojiki  
  
~*~*~*~*~Back of the plane~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
At 9:00 a.m., the plane take off.  
  
The teachers were correcting exams when students were chatting loudly beside them.   
After many hours of flight, things were the same, teachers correcting and students  
chatting loudly. But then, suddenly, over the mountains next to Brazil,  
the plane entered in a big storm. Everthing was thrown everywhere and the tail  
of the plane broke and the plane crashed in the mountains, in the snow, and the  
pilots were dead. But some of the students are still alive.... and some of the  
teachers too.... (To know who and to follow their adventure, you'll have to read  
the next episode of 'Lost on the top of the world'!!! )  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
And off they go to another thrilling adventure by lily!  
  
Hey! I'll try to write a-fic-a-day,  
  
so keep reviewing and keep reading! Thank you, you're the reason why I like  
to write, you're a reason why I live, so thanks...  
  
A little survey to end this, which story do you like the most:  
  
A) A long long school year  
  
B) Syaoran is mine  
  
C) Life, life, life  
  
D) Stuck in a mall  
  
E) Stuck in a maze  
  
F) A different life  
  
G) Lost on the top of the world  
  
H) Two in a million  
  
Bye bye and remember to 'find the love of your life',  
  
lily 


	2. And now, what will they do?

Hey everybody?  
  
[people] What does she want again?  
[lily] From now on, I write a fanfic everyday. I also read 20 stories per day  
so in about 3 months, I'll have read all the fanfics on FFN!  
[people] That's it! She's crazy!  
[lily] No! I planned everything so that I can do that, go to school and do  
my assignements (about 3 hours each day :( ) , all in one day.  
[people]Yeah, that's it! She's crazy!  
[lily]...  
  
  
On with the story, and I apologize to my reviewers, because with the new chaptering  
system, I can't write your names, I'm all mixed up with them... But I'll  
find a way, this I promise you.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"What happenned?" Tomoyo said  
  
Everybody was wondering the same thing, and nobody knew. Then, a low-tone voice  
came from a distance. Tomoyo stood up and seek for the person who spoke. She  
found Mrs. Hainicha below a plane chair. She moved the chair so that her teacher  
could stand up.  
  
"Are you alright Mrs.?" Tomoyo asked Mrs. Hainicha  
  
"Yeah, children. I know what happenned. The plane crashed. The tail of the plane  
is out there somewhere..." she said pointing to the back of the plane, where  
a huge hole was. They didn't anything except snow and ice outside.  
  
"We're on the mountains. It's very cold outside and only the pilots know where  
we are exactly..." Mrs. Hainicha said  
  
"I'll go and find them!" Tomoyo replied  
  
But, when she stepped in the cockpit, she was disapointed: the pilots were dead.  
She returned to where Mrs. Hainicha was.  
  
"The pilots are dead" Tomoyo said to her  
  
"That was what I was afraid of. If they're dead, some students and some teachers  
are too. Some must not be in top shape. Here's the student list and here's a pencil."  
Mrs. Hainicha said, taking this stuff out of her handbag. "Check all the names of  
the people alive and write an X beside the person's name if she's wounded. Write the   
teacher's name also and do the same thing for them."  
  
Tomoyo wrote it on her paper and she checked her name and Mrs. Hainicha's one  
on it. She checked (+) all the names of the people she found, alive. After she   
surveyed the whole plane (It was a mess in there), something didn't fit in the   
picture. Here's the list, see what's wrong: (A.N. I made up the names so don't  
sue me if they're weird)  
  
  
Stacey Akren+Mrs. Hainicha(Jap) +  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji+Mr. Hukuri (geo) +  
  
Rita Dokyato+Mrs. Hinnis (Bio) +X  
  
Shayne Finnin+XMr. Flannigan (C.S.)  
  
Sakura KinomotoMrs. Kojiki (Maths)  
  
Syaoran Li+   
  
Andy McDowell   
  
Chiharu Nakoli+  
  
Katty Prallon+  
  
Naoko Sannuli+X  
  
Kate Tyhorne  
  
Gabe Vinnod+  
  
  
  
Sakura's not there! Tomoyo returned to Mrs. Hainicha  
  
"Here's the list Mrs, emmm, I wondering something, the people who are not there,  
are they dead?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Yes, but if it could console you, they didn't suffer. We will though because,  
as I see, there's no radio so we can't reech anybody." Mrs. Hainicha  
  
"If only I had my cell phone! It was in my thing in the back of the plane so  
I guess it's lost, hey?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Yes, we don't have anything else than what we have right now. Also, I see that  
you put an X beside 3 names. Are the wounds deep?" Mrs. Hainicha asked  
  
"Yes. Those are the severally wounded people. Chiharu and Katty have wounds too  
but there not risking their lives. Thoses three, yes" Tomoyo answered, pointing  
at the three names with an X beside them.  
  
"You did exactly like you should. It's perfect. Let's see who are dead now..."  
Mrs. Hainicha said, because she didn't really look at the names to see who they were  
before  
  
"So, let's start with the teachers. Mrs. Kojiki, the math teacher, and... where's  
the other name..." Mrs. Hainicha said  
  
Tomoyo saw that sher teacher had tears in her eyes when she said that her math  
teacher was dead. It was so horrible! They knew each other very very well in  
the class so to lose anybody was hard. But, Tomoyo was a strong girl. She had  
the qualities of a leader, she WAS an innate leader, even if she didn't showed  
it before. She was calm, and she leaded the situation.   
  
"...oh yes! I found it, it's Mr. Flannigan, the Computer Science teacher. That's  
all for the teachers. " Mrs. Hainicha  
  
"That's enough." Tomoyo replied  
  
"Yes. The students now. Kate Thyorne, Andy McDowell are deads. Sakura Kinomoto  
too. 3 students on 12..." Mrs. Hainicha said  
  
But Tomoyo wasn't paying attention to her teacher. The whole world dropped down  
when Mrs. Hainicha said her best friend's name. Sakura. Dead. Those words  
seemed so weird to her. Sakura couldn't be dead, after all she had magic. But  
Sakura was really dead. And she couldn't help it. She'd better accept it and  
go on with her life now or she'd be lost forever. But it wasn't that easy...  
In another hand, if she didn't concentrate on her life, she wouldn't survive.  
She burst out in tears. It was all she could do now, to cry.  
  
When Mrs. Hainicha saw Tomoyo cry, she did the only thing she wanted:  
  
"You're crying? You think it will patch thing up to cry??? Do you think I don't  
want to cry? Mr. Flannigan and I were supposed to get married in June!!!" The  
japanese teacher yelled.  
  
She ran to the other side of the plane, the back and she ran outside. She  
ran and ran and ran, until she reached a cliff. She jumped out of it. The poor  
lady couldn't make it through, it was too hard for her. And now she's dead.  
  
"I'd better find a way to calm people down or they'll do the same as Mrs. Hainicha.  
And I'd better find a way to get out of here too." She said to herself.  
  
Then, she erased the little + sign beside Mrs. Hainicha's name.  
  
She had decided that she'd be the leader of this. If only she knew that it was  
the beginning of the end...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
Tell me! Please!  
  
And if you didn't last time, write in your reviews the title of the fic I made  
that you like the most please!!!  
  
This story is dedicated to the people who died in 1972, because their plane  
crashed in the mountains. 


	3. What will they do, what will they try ne...

Hello!  
  
Another fanfic! I don't own CCS... I'm just very tired... Maybe I'll do another  
fanfic after this one... a one-shot, *yamn* poor readers, I think I'd better  
not... I'm too tired I think it would be bad...  
  
On with the *yamn* story...  
  
I know that there's no mountains near the Brazil, but I wanted to put them far  
from home and ...   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Ok. I know that you don't feel good but we'll have to wait for the rescuers  
to come. I don't know when they'll come so we'll have to rationnate the food.  
We only have chocolate bars and soft drinks. A little chocolate per day and   
a draught of cola." Tomoyo said to the people alive.  
  
"Tomoyo, my head is bleeding" Katty said.   
  
"Let me see it" Tomoyo said  
  
Tomoyo looked at Katty's forehead. A big scar, bleeding, but her life wasn't in  
danger. Chiharu's forehead was bleeding too, but she wasn't concerned for her,  
she was crying because she lost some of her bestest friends.   
  
Everybody was either crying for the people who were dead, helping the wounded  
people or being help by others. Tomoyo was busy helping everybody. She was   
directing the people who weren't wounded too.  
  
"Gabe, come here and help Chiharu. Rita, help Naoko..." She said  
  
"Tomoyo, Naoko doesn't seem to feel well..." Rita said  
  
"Yeah, I know but help her the best you can and I'll come see her in a couple  
of minutes" Tomoyo replied  
  
"Do you think you can stop the bleeding Gabe?" Tomoyo asked him  
  
"I think it will be ok." He answered  
  
"Ok. Syaoran, can you help Stacey please?" Tomoyo asked him  
  
"Ok..." He said disgusted. He didn't like Stacey very much but he had to help  
her anyway.  
  
"My leg.... please Li-kun.... my leg is hurting so bad!" Stacey said  
  
"Ok. Your leg is stuck under a chair. I'll try to take it off. It will be   
painful but you'll feel better afterwards." He replied  
  
"Please! Don't hurt me!" She said  
  
"I'll do my best not to." He said 'Even if I would want to...' he thought  
  
He tried to pull off the chair but it was stuck so he wasn't able to. The only  
thing he did was hurting Stacey, even if he tried not to.  
  
"Don't ever do this again to me!" She cried out in pain.  
  
"Sorry..." He said  
  
"And? Were you able to do something for her?" Tomoyo asked him when she came  
their way.  
  
"No. Her leg is stuck under that chair. I think I can't do anything." Syaoran said  
  
"Stacey? Is something else than your leg's hurting?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No. My leg aside, I'm ok." She replied  
  
"But you're very pale..." Tomoyo said  
  
"You too! Everybody's pale! Do you think I like being stuck on a mountain!?! NO!  
We don't even know if somebody will help us someday!" She said and then start crying.  
  
"Sorry... But we'll have to put our worries aside for the next days, weeks or even  
months ok?" Tomoyo said. When she said that, she raised her voice for everybody  
in the plane to understand. Each and every of them nod.  
  
"How is Naoko feeling right now?" Tomoyo asked Rita  
  
"She's sleeping. I don't think she'll make it through..." Rita said, sobbing.  
  
"Don't worry... I'll do my best to keep everybody alive until the rescue patrol  
come" Tomoyo said to Rita.  
  
Tomoyo was helping Shayne now. He was in bad condition. He was hurt bad and  
he was crying too.  
  
"Andy! Andy! Where are you!?!" He repeated over and over again.  
  
"Shayne, stop worrying about Andy now. Worry about yourself. I can't help you if  
you don't help yourself too." Tomoyo said to him.  
  
"Why are you good to me? I know that deep inside of you, you hate me so why are  
you helping me?" He asked her.  
  
"Because you're in need and I can't just not help someone because I don't like   
that person. Get some rest now." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Andy's dead, hey?" He asked  
  
"I think so... sorry." She replied  
  
"You're wrong!" A voice said from the othr side of the plane.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"You're wrong. Andy's alive." Syaoran said " He wasn't in the plane so he must  
be in Tomoeda."   
  
"How do you know that?" Tomoyo asked him  
  
"He was supposed to sit next to me and there wasn't nobody there. He wasn't in  
the plane." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Ok, I understand." Tomoyo said "See?" She said to Shayne "You must live! You  
have plenty of adventures to live with you best friend Shayne when you'll be  
back in Tomoeda!"   
  
"Thanks Tomoyo. I'll keep that in mind, I promise. I'll fight to live." He said.  
  
"Get some rest now." She said.  
  
'He thanked me? What a joke! Sakura wouldn't believe this if she was here...' She  
thought. Thinking of Sakura was hard for her best friend. Tears were in her  
eyes but she shook them off, she had business to take care of.  
  
"Is everything alright Katty?" She asked her  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I just need to rest now. But I'm freezing!" Katty said.  
  
Even if Katty was sitting in the front of the plane, the wind coming from the  
back was really cold.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Gabe shouted "Come here for a minute!"  
  
"What Gabe?" She said.   
  
"I find warm sweaters. I think there's enough for everybody." He said  
  
"Let's see... 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..There's 13 sweaters. How many are we?"  
Tomoyo asked  
  
"We're 12 I think..." Gabe said  
  
"Let's give a sweater to everyone then!" Tomoyo said  
  
"Come here people! Gabe found warm sweaters and there's enough for all of us.  
One each!" Tomoyo shouted  
  
Everybody received a sweater and they put them on. It was still very cold in  
the plane.  
  
"I think we must build a wall on the back of the plane if we don't want to   
freeze during the night." Syaoran said  
  
So, Syaoran, Gabe, Tomoyo and Rita took all the things they found to build a  
'wall'. When they were done, it was dinner time.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm sooooo hungry!" Stacey said.  
  
"Yes. I know." She replied. She gave everyone a tiny piece of chocolate.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Gabe asked.  
  
"No. We don't have much and we don't know how much time we'll spend in there  
so we have to." She said.  
  
As soon as everybody ate the piece of chocolate, they all went to sleep.  
  
Earlier, Rita had discovered blankets. There wasn't many but it was better  
than nothing.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
"Is everybody *yamn* alright?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
She heard some 'yes' here and there but something was missing. She soon   
discovered what it was: Naoko was dead during the night.  
  
Rita was crying very much, Chiharu too. But Chiharu was different. She wasn't  
her normal self. It's true that everybody wasn't their normal selves but she  
was different. The lost of Naoko had drive her crazy.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji, one of your friends." She said to Chiharu.  
  
"Never heard before." She said, looking lost.  
  
"Chiharu...listen..." Tomoyo started but she was cut off by her:  
  
"Who are you talking to? Me? My name's not Chiharu! My name is Roxie!" Chiharu  
said.  
  
Before anybody could say anything, Chiharu started chanting:  
  
"I'm Roxie, Roxie White."  
  
She was repeating that little sentence over and over again. She was crazy.  
  
It wasn't better for Stacey. She was somewhat happy (A.N. Not happy but trying  
to see the good way of things) but her leg wasn't healing. It was still stuck  
under a chair.  
  
Shayne was thinking about what he would do back in Japan. He was ok.  
  
Mr. Hukuri, the geography teacher, was missing.   
  
Mrs. Hinnis, the biology teacher, was still alive but she had passed out during  
the night.  
  
  
  
How will Tomoyo fix that up?   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
Tell me!  
  
See ya... 


	4. How will Tomoyo fix that up?

Helloooooooooooo!  
  
Me again, yes for the third time today. I'm not crazy, I just love to write  
and I didn't wrote all the fics I was supposed to in the past few days so...  
But, I might be crazy though... I think I am but, we'll never know! (^_~) No,  
seriously... I looooove to write.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chiharu was crazy.  
  
Stacey's leg was still stuck under a chair.  
  
Shayne was thinking about what he would do back in Japan. He was ok.  
  
Mr. Hukuri, the geography teacher, was missing.   
  
Mrs. Hinnis, the biology teacher, was still alive but she had passed out during  
the night.  
  
Tomoyo thought that they were not going to last long that way. She decided that  
they must try to be easier to find, to catch their eyes when they'll pass over  
their area. Not as easy to do though. But, she had to try everything she could.  
  
She looked in everybody's backpack, to find something that would help. She asked  
Gabe to do the same, when Syaoran and Rika would take care of the wounded people.  
Rika took care of the girls all day, when Syaoran did the same for the boys,  
and their Biology teacher. Mrs. Hinnis was the only teacher left. All the  
others were either dead in the crash, by suicide, or were missing, like the  
Geography teacher.  
  
Gabe didn't find anything this time, but Tomoyo found something interesting. All  
day long, she concentrated on 'things of the same utility'. She had put everything  
they had in a corner, and was looking for things that could help. Gabe was bringing  
her the things he found. He was looking for the things, Tomoyo was looking for  
the utility of them. She found that every girl in the plane had brought a mirror.  
She took all of them, 12 to be exact (Because there's 11 girls, and someone had  
2) she went outside in the cold, and she put them at one place, not too near  
the plane, not too far.  
  
The reason why is, even if it was very cold, they went outside during the day because  
there wasn't always blizzard. It was sunny, and from there you could see the  
blue, blue sky. Ironically, it was an amazing sight. Like none of them had  
seen before. Those who weren't wounded played little games to keep the shape when  
those who were wounded tried their best to enjoy the time they passed. After  
all, if they were going to spend an undetermined time upin the mountains and  
maybe even die there, they had to had fun. But, fun wasn't easy to find when  
you know that some of your best friends are dead, that maybe you're going to  
die in not a long time too, and it's as cold as North Pole. They had hope to be  
rescued but, as the day passed, the hope was becoming tiny.  
  
The mirrors reflected the sunlights and it was easier for the planes passing nearby   
to see where they were exactly. Tomoyo also had found a red and white parachute. She  
put it on the ground, like she did for the mirrors, to help. She didn't find   
anything else. The same for Gabe. Mrs. Hinnis had woken up a day after, and  
Syaoran was still taking care of her. Shayne was in pretty good shape. He was  
thinking about what he would do back in Tomoeda and his body was healing. Not  
fast though, he couldn't stand up, he couldn't move, all he could do was sleeping.  
Stacey's leg was still under the chair, stuck, but it's been a long time since  
she stop saying that it hurts. She couldn't move, but the others talked to her,  
and she was regaining confidence. Chiharu was still crazy, they had lost her.  
She was becoming worst from day to day.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly had an idea. They would do like they would have did if it had  
happenned in Tomoeda. Even if they didn't have the people's body, they would do  
a funeral for the people who were dead. This way, all the living people would  
cry but they would think, as always in this kind of situation, that their friends  
surely are happy in heaven.  
  
So they did it.  
  
"We're here today my friends to honor some of the greatest people we all knew.  
They surely are happy in heaven now and watching us from above. We say a last  
goodbye to them, and to rest in peace." Tomoyo said with a voice filled with pain.  
  
Everybody was crying. She decided that she would start with the teachers.  
  
"Goodbye Mrs Hainicha. As a Japanese teacher, you always helped us to understand  
the things that you taught us. Everybody in the class understood, and that's  
not easy, but you did it. Thank you for all you did." Tomoyo said  
  
"Goodbye Mrs. Hainicha." 's were heard, not in unison, but everybody said it.  
They all thought the same about her.  
  
"Goodbye Mrs. Kojiki. Thanks for the things you've done for us. You were always  
genki and trying your best to make maths funnier. Thanks."  
  
"Thanks" 's were heard too.   
  
Tomoyo said goodbye to their Geography teacher too. She was now about to start  
their friends goodbyes. It wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Goodbye Kate. You've always been so cheerful. We all love you and wish you to  
rest in peace and we also hope that you're happy where you are now..." Tomoyo  
said, her eyes shedding with tears.  
  
  
Everybody cried harder. They all knew Kate and it was painful for them. She was  
so kind to everybody. But the hardest moment had arrived. Tomoyo started her speach  
but she wasn't able to finish it...  
  
"And now the last, but for sure not the least, goodbye Sakura." Tomoyo couldn't  
help but she cried, cried and cried. She wasn't able to control herself from  
crying. "Sakura, my dearest friend, the person who counted the most for me,  
the girl who was always so genki and full of life, the girl who was kind to  
everybody, the best person of all time. Thank you for everything you've done  
for me and for the others too, I'll never EVER forget you. This, I promise.  
Be happy where you are..." Tomoyo said before starting to cry again.  
  
She never have felt such a pain before.  
  
They leave the little circle of ice where they were standing. Saying their last  
goodbyes, wishing them eternal happiness. Crying for them. Crying their death.  
***************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
Well, I gotta go, it's 1 a.m.!!!  
  
lily 


	5. What new adventure is it?

Hi!  
  
I know that it is been a long time since I wrote chapter 4 but, you know what  
it is and anyway, you don't care, don't you? Well, enough blabbling (even if it's  
really been a LONG time)  
  
On with the fic!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
They bid their farewell to the dead people, and they left. Everybody was silent  
in the plane afterwards. Neither of them wanted to say something for the pain  
was too intense. So they all fell asleep, like that, not saying a word, some  
still crying, some too tire to cry anymore. When the next morning came, all the  
people in the plane still had red and puffy eyes from the crying. Somebody looked  
at a watch: 9 a.m. When all the people were together, Tomoyo said something:  
  
"Well, as you know, some of our friends are dead. We can't help it, and I know that  
it is such a pain, but we have to be strong and do something to save our lives.  
I'm sure that all the others would like us to be strong ad to try to be alive  
when the rescuers will come, ne?" Tomoyo asked them.   
  
Mostly all of the people moaned in agreement but a voice echoed throughout the  
plane, it was Shayne.   
  
"I don't want to live anymore. Why would I? My best friend is dead." He said in  
a voice coming from afar, as if his mind was already gone.  
  
"You're best friend is not even dead! He is safe in Tomoeda..." Tomoyo said, confused  
by his reaction  
  
"I don't think so... even if he was, do you think we can possibly get out of here?"  
He asked her  
  
"I don't know but I hope so. I lost my best friend too, Shayne. Life will not be what it  
was, never EVER, without her, but I have to work with it." Tomoyo said  
  
"But, something Shayne said is true: Can we get out of here? Will the rescuers  
come? I hope they'll come but I'm not sure... can we do something to help them  
find us?" Gabe asked  
  
"Well, if some of us could walk through the mountains, all the way to the nearest  
town, where there is grass, and water..." Katty said  
  
"It's impossible, and you all know it. We would get killed. We wouldn't make it all  
the way. We don't even know where we are. It's too dangerous." Tomoyo said.  
  
It's true, they all knew that they couldn't do something like that, but all of  
them wanted the opposite. If only they could get through the mountains! As the  
day went by, all was the same. Well-being people were helping not-so-well-being  
people, and the day went by like that. They went to sleep, as usual, when all  
of them couldn't take it any longer. But Katty couldn't sleep. She was tired,  
like all the others, but she just couldn't. 11pm, 12am, 1am... but, suddenly, at 2am,  
the ground started shaking, waking up all the others...  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Gabe asked  
  
Nobody could neither understand, nor explain what was going on. But...  
  
"Look!" Tomoyo shouted "It is an avalanche!"  
  
But they hadn't the time to find any kind of shelter and the avalanche got the plane.  
It was horrible. Snow was in the plane, everybody was yelling, crying, they  
were all in it. Snow was coming from everywhere.. all they could do was what they were  
doing. Crying. Praying. When the avalanche stopped, Tomoyo asked:  
  
"Everybody? Hey!!!! Hellooo! Does anyone hears me?" She had chance to be able  
to dig to the surface of the snow, so she was alive. She heard a moan behind  
her. She saw snow moving. With all the streght she had, she dug into the snow to  
help the person getting out of it: it was Shayne. Thw two of us were helping the others  
getting out of this deadly snow but...  
  
"Tomoyo, something's wrong!" Katty said.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked her  
  
"I can't find Gabe! Where is he? GABE!!!" Katty tried her best to find him, but  
she didn't succeed.  
  
"Katty, I think I found him..." Syaoran said  
  
"Gabe?!" She said  
  
"Well, Katty, I'm sorry... he's dead... as Stacey. She was still under that  
chair. She's dead." Syaoran said.  
  
"No... not again? He was in a such good shape! Oh my god..." Tomoyo said  
  
"Well, We'll do a recount, ok? Andy is in Tomoeda, Sakura is dead, (a chill went  
up her spine as she pronounced those words) as for Kate, Stacey, Naoko, Chiharu, Gabe,  
and all of the teachers, right?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Yeah" 's were heard...  
  
"So... here we have Katty, Syaoran, Me, Shayne, Rika and that's it. We're 5 left.  
All in good shape though. Ok, so I think we could do funerals for them too, and then  
we'll separate us in two groups, one will stay here... and the other will go, and  
try to find the land. We don't have any other choice." Tomoyo said  
  
"Ok..." They all said in unison. They went outside. They bid their farewells  
to Stacey, Gabe... and to all the others too. But, when Syaoran was left alone  
with Tomoyo (all the other were backin the plane) the girl said:  
  
"Syaoran, please, can you do something for me? Please, say a last special goodbye  
to Sakura, I'm sure she would appreciate it... I didn't ask you before because it  
was a pain too intense for me to do anything else than crying but, please, say  
a special goodbye to her..." She said, crying at the end of her plead.  
  
"Ok, sure." Syaoran said. Even if he never knew that Sakura loved him, he said  
a special goodbye to her.... because he loved her. But, that, nobody knew about it.  
Tomoyo was happy that her best friend had at least a last goodbye from her loved one  
so, that's it, she was happy to have at least to that for Sakura.  
  
Then, they went back in the plane, and they were about to decide who stays here... and who  
must leave to help them find people to rescue them.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
Well, I know this has not been a so-good chapter but, I had to say those little blabblings  
so, next chapter will be an IMPORTANT one... don't miss it!  
  
lily 


	6. FINAL CHAPTER

Hi.  
  
Here is the IMPORTANT chapter of my story. It may not be the last chapter, but  
I think it will be it. So, thanks to all of you who read this story, thanks to all  
of the people who liked it, but a special thanks to those who thought it was  
original. For myself, I think it was, because nobody ever wrote a fic like this  
(I think so) But, thanks to all of you!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Ok, Syaoran, you will stay here with Katty, while Rika, Shayne and I will go out  
to find help, ok?" Tomoyo said, trying to find a way for them to be rescued.  
  
"That's fine with me." was all that she heard. So, Rika, Shayne and her just   
packed their bags, and went out to find something.  
  
"Do you think they will succeed?" Katty asked Syaoran  
  
"I hope so, but I don't think they can do much..." was all he said.  
  
Afterwards, as theyhad nothing else to do, they went to sleep, hoping that they  
would either be wake up by the rescuers, or never wake up.  
  
(Where the 3 others were...)  
  
Walking and walking and walking. All they could do. All they did. Gust of winds  
werec coming towards them, but they didn't care much, as they wanted to find something.  
They walked like that for a day, and then they foun a shelter, in another mountain, where  
they could spend the night.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, we will climb up this mountain, which is not very long and we'll look  
if we could see a small green area from up there..." Tomoyo said, before going to  
sleep.  
  
The next morning came like all the others, since they were lost up there, in the  
mountains. Tomoyo, Rika and Shayne just went up the mountain and looked: Nothing  
else than snow...  
  
"It's impossible! We walked and walked and walked... for nothing!" Shayne said.  
  
But, Tomoyo asked them to continue their walk, as they would find something, someday.  
  
"Do you think you're the boss!?!" Rika said, well... shall we say: explode.  
"I'm going back to the camp! If you don't want to come back with me, it's ok,  
I'll find my way alone!" She shouted and ran away from them, to the plane.  
  
"If you don't want to follow me it's ok, you know..." Tomoyo said, while sitting  
on a rock. She was disapointed that Rika didn't believe more in her.   
  
"No, it's ok. You said someday that it's not because we don't like somebody that  
we shall not be there for that person if this person would need help: And, even  
if you don't want to admit it, you need help. You can't get through this by yourself,  
you can't make it, alone." Shayne said.  
  
"Yes, I know. Well, let's walk if we want to end this someday..." Tomoyo said  
  
"Sure." Shayne said to her. (A.N. Well, for all you, sick mind fellas who thought  
I would write some sort of lovestory about those two, you will be very disapointed.  
There is NOTHING going on between those two. Tomoyo worth a lot more than this jerk,  
even if he doesn't seem like a jerk here.)  
  
They walked and walked and walked again, all day-long. But, at the end of the day...  
  
"Shayne!!! Shayne!!! Come here FAST!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"What is going on?" He asked her when he reached her  
  
"Look!" She said "This is GREEN! This is GRASS!!!!!!!" She was happy like she never  
been before: they had made it. They had reach the land. She cried tears of joy.  
  
"I think you will see Andy soon!" She said to Shayne  
  
"This is wonderful!" Shayne said  
  
"Yeah, it is..." Tomoyo said.  
  
They ran to the village nearby. They asked for help by radio, asked for food... all the could need  
  
(Back in the plane)  
  
"Syaoran, do you think they made it through?" Rika asked him, as it's been a week  
now since the others left.  
  
"I don't think so... It feels weird, ne?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes, not to see nobody again... can you believe our friends are all dead?" She asked  
him  
"No..." He sais  
  
"I can't believe it either..." She said but...  
  
"It is because they aren't ALL dead..." A voice behind them said. They spun up very  
fast to see Tomoyo standing before them. They couldn't believe it, she was standing,  
right in front of them, all three of them saw her, so she wasn't a ghost. (three:  
Rika made it safely to the plane when she left the walkers)  
  
"What are you waiting for? The helicopter won't wait all day!" She said happily.  
  
They ran outside the airplane to see an helicopter standing there, where, obviously,  
Tomoyo had come from. Shayne was standing there too.  
  
"So you two saved us all? I could I ever thank you..." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well, not all..." Tomoyo said with a sad look, thinking about her best friend.  
  
"Well, Tomoyo, I am sorry I talked to you like this the other day." Rika said  
  
"It's ok, I understand. We were all a little bit cranky anyway..." Tomoyo said  
with a grin  
  
The 5 of them went on the helicopter. As they flew past the mountains, they decided  
never to talk about this adventure, NEVER EVER. When they arrived in Tomoeda,  
they were all happy to be back. Shayne was with Andy. Rika and Katty were together  
and Syaoran was back too, with Meilin, which had come to live with him again.  
  
And as for Tomoyo... when she got home, she went to bed, tired of all the adventure.  
She had saved her friends. But Sakura was dead. She slept a sleep without any dreams  
and she never woke up.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
Thanks again to all of you who read this. This is the end.  
  
THE END.  
  
lily 


End file.
